Hard Times
by Masterob
Summary: Shippo gets raped by a now crazy Rin. I've read worst, trust me. Can he regain his confidence? Crossover with RE, Samurai Champloo and others. You will see Joe Rogan and WWE superstar Chris Masters.


**Hard Times**

_I own no character. Let's just say Samurai Champloo took place in Inuyasha's time. Rated R for violence, rape & language. Special guest appearances by Joe Rogan & Chris Masters._

Mugen, Jin & Fuu are continuing the journey to find the Samurai that smells of sunflower. "Are we there yet?" Mugen asked. "No Mugen", Fuu said. Few seconds pass. "How about now?" Mugen asked. "We are not there yet", Fuu said. Few seconds. "Now?' Mugen asked. "No, stop asking!" Fuu said. "What the hell is taking so long, we've been traveling for…God knows how long", Mugen said. "Where are we?" Jin asked. "I don't know, I've never seen this part of Japan before", Fuu said. Then a demon pops out of nowhere. "Holy shit!" Mugen said. Then they heard a, "WINDSCAR", from out of nowhere, and the demon was killed.

Then a little fox boy came out. "Take that, never mess with the best", the boy said. He turns and sees the travelers staring at him. "Did you do that?" Mugen asked. "No, I am not a master demon slayer, don't make the same mistakes those other foxes made, it cost me my chance at true love", the boy said. Then four people came out of the bushes, one with dog ears. "Shippo, what the Hell are you doing?" the dog eared guy asked. "Making it clear that I didn't kill that demon", Shippo said. "Yeah you wish", the dog boy said. "Inuyasha, don't be mean", a girl said. "Relax Kagome, I'm just toying with the little fucker", Inuyasha said. "What, SIT BOY!" Kagome shouted. "I wish I had something like that for Mugen", Fuu said. "Shut up bitch", Mugen said. "What's happening?" a monk asked. "Nothing Miroku", Inuyasha said. "The demon's dead?" another lady asked. "Of course Sango, I hit it with my Windscar" Inuyasha said. "Excuse me, what the fuck is going on here?" Mugen asked. "Your travelers from another city, right?" Miroku asked. "Yes, we are", Jin asked. Miroku went to Fuu. "Miss, will you bear my child?" Miroku asked. "Don't bother asking her, she ain't got any stuff", Mugen said. "Stuff, what's that?" Shippo asked. "Stuff is (muffled by Fuu's hand)", Mugen said. "Don't tell him you idiot, he's just a kid", Fuu said. Mugen pulls Fuu's hand away. "He'll find out sooner or later" Mugen said. "Better later", Fuu said. "You're not his mom", Mugen said. "She is, probably", Fuu said, referring to Kagome. "No, I'm not his mom, not quite old enough, as said by Kevin Ryman", Kagome said, referring to a cop that survived Resident Evil Outbreak, who is currently working in Japan as a member of Resolution, a group of gunmen from many series, like Syphon Filter, Dead Too Rights, Grand Theft Auto, ect. "Besides, you remember what Kent Paul (GTA Vice City, San Andreas) and Maccer (GTA SA) said", a man said. "Indeed Seto, very clear", another man said. Names are Seto Kaiba (Yu-Gi-Oh) and James (Pokèmon). "If you're not old enough to be a mother, you're allowed to be the lover, and chances are (muffled by Kagome's mouth)" Inuyasha said. "Don't say the last line", Kagome said. "Would you like to travel with us, since it's very dangerous?" Sango asked. "We don't want to be trouble, besides, we're looking for someone, my father" Fuu said. "We'll help", Sango said. "Thanks", Fuu said. Mugen went to Inuyasha. "What's the last line?" Mugen whispered. "Chances are, you can fuck her", Inuyasha said.

A month passed, and everyone is still together. "This fire needs more wood, Shippo, get us some firewood, bee-yatch", Inuyasha said. "Don't be mean Inuyasha", Sango said. Shippo left. "Shippo, you don't have to go", Sango said. "Don't worry, I ain't got anything better to do", Shippo said. He left to the woods. Meanwhile, Lord Sesshomaru is talking with Rin. "Rin, to be strong, you must do something that shows you have power, anything", Sesshomaru said. "I'll try", Rin said. She looked around and saw Shippo collecting firewood. "Should I do it to the fox?" Rin asked. "What, beat him down?" Sesshomaru asked. "No, something better, and degrading", Rin said, with an evil look in her eye. Sesshomaru admired the look. She went to Shippo. Shippo was collecting firewood, and saw Rin. "Hi, I'm Shippo, what's your name?" he asked. She went to him, picked him up, and pushed him against a tree. "What are you doing", Shippo asked. She pulled his pants down, then pulled her panties down, and forced herself on him. Shippo screamed. He never felt this pain before. She was really going rough on him. "Hey, stop this, please" Shippo said. Rin ignored him, and continued raping him. She rubbed him against the tree, and left splinters in his backside. She had kept this going for a good while to the point where Shippo was crying. Eventually, she stopped, and left him on the ground. She went back to Sesshomaru. "Where did you learn that?" Sesshomaru asked. "I saw it once", Rin said. "Good job, you're learning", Sesshomaru said. They both left. Shippo started making his way back to camp.

"Where's Shippo with the fucking firewood?" Inuyasha asked. "He'll come, shut up already", Kaiba said. Shippo returned. "Where the hell were you kid?" Mugen asked. Shippo was holding himself, shivering. "What's wrong sweetie?" Kagome asked. "Sweetie", Mugen mocked. He and Inuyasha laughed. "Shut the hell up", James whispered at them. "Now I know what "stuff" means" Shippo said. "What are you talking about Shippo?" James asked. "Love hurts, especially down there", Shippo said, pointing to his crotch. "Oh my God, were you raped?" Kagome asked. "If that's what you call a little girl my age forcing my private area into hers", Shippo said. Everyone, even Inuyasha and Mugen, were shocked. Kagome hugged Shippo. "My poor baby", Kagome said. James, Inuyasha and Mugen were staring at her. "I don't care what Kevin, Paul or Maccer says, he's still my little boy", Kagome said. "Understandable", James said. "How much did she hurt you?" Miroku asked. "I have splinters on my butt", Shippo said. "I ain't dealing with ass pricks", Mugen said. "Me neither", Inuyasha said. Everyone except the girls left. "Leave the girls to do it", Fuu said. "Relax, you don't have to do anything, I'll deal with it" Kagome said.

Kagome was removing the splinters off Shippo's ass. "What did she do?" Sango asked. "She pulled down my pants, thrusted me, kissed me, sucked my chest and my penis", Shippo said. "Where does a girl her age learn something like that?" Sango asked. "I don't know", Shippo said. Kagome removed the last splinter and pulled up Shippo's pants. "All done, you can come back guys", Kagome said. The boys came back. "You guys can't see a little boy's rear?" Fuu asked. "You're women, you look at a boys ass", Mugen said. "You're an asshole", Fuu said. "What you were probably looking at", Mugen said. "Mugen shut up, God you're worse than Inuyasha", Kaiba said. "Let's just shut up and go to sleep", James said. "Good idea, I'm very tired", Fuu said. "What about Shippo?" Sango asked. "Deal with it in the morning, go to sleep", Inuyasha said. Everyone slept.

Next morning, Kagome decided to go back to her own time. "Kagome, you can't go back now", Inuyasha said. "I have a family to get to", Kagome said. "What about Shippo?" Inuyasha asked. Shippo arrived. "Take me with you", Shippo said. Mugen overheard everything. "Your time? What the hell?" he asked. "I'll explain later, can I show Mugen your time?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome is watching as everyone wants to visit her time. "Fine, James, Seto, lets move", Kagome said. So everyone went to Kagome's time. When they arrived, Mugen was shocked from the travel. "You'll get used to it", Kaiba said. Kagome went in the house. "Mom, we're home", Kagome said. "You're mom ain't here", a British man said. "Paul, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked. "You're mom is shopping, me and Maccer are here with David, Jim, Alyssa & Billy (Resident Evil series)", Paul said. Kagome went to the living room and saw her brother crying. "Why is my little brother crying?" Kagome asked. "His girlfriend Hitomi broke up with him", David said. (Hitomi only appeared in one episode). "Though he's too upset to tell us why", Alyssa said. "Kagome, why is Shippo here?" Paul asked. "He was the victim of R-A-P-E", Kagome said. "What, by whom?" Paul asked. "Talk in the kitchen", Kagome said. She put Shippo next to Sota.

"Kagome what the hell happened to Shippo?" Maccer asked. "A little girl raped him", Kagome said. "I'm so fucking confused by what you said", David said. "This isn't funny, since when do little girls rape little boys, what's wrong with people?" Kevin asked. "We'll get to the bottom of this", Kagome said. "What the hell is this?" Mugen asked. "That's a stove, where you cook things", Kagome said. "Mugen, I'll give you a tour around here", James said. "So what, we'll go to the warring states era and find this mini bitch?" Jim asked. "I don't know, I'll think about this", Kagome said. "I'll call Kevin, he can talk to Shippo", Billy said. Kevin got the call and rushed to the Higurashi shrine. Sota & Shippo have not talked to each other. Kevin was in the kitchen first yelling at Kagome for allowing the rape to happen, then went to Shippo. "Shippo, tell me everything that happened", Kevin said. "Well, first she…" Shippo was saying until interrupted. "Hold up, (to Sota) kid, take a hike", Kevin said. Sota left with some anger on his face. "What the hell's his problem?" Kevin asked. "His girlfriend left him", Shippo said. "Anyway, what happened to you?" Kevin asked. "I was ordered by Inuyasha and the new guy Mugen to get some firewood, so I did, but while I was doing that, a girl came, I thought she wanted to talk, but then she grabs me, forces me against a tree, and starts thrusting me, then kissing me, then sucking my chest, then sucking my penis, and leaving splinters on my butt", Shippo said. "Jesus, well don't worry about her, I'll find her and teach her a lesson, with my friend Jack Slate", Kevin said. "Why him?" Shippo asked. "He's good with tragedies", Kevin said. "We'll move in the morning!" Kevin said. "I have school, I would like to go", Kagome said. "Fine, we'll go eventually", Kevin said.

Later, Sota was sitting on his bed, ready to sleep when Kagome walks in with Shippo. "Stay here, I need to catch up on school work, keep Sota company", Kagome said. Shippo obeyed and got next to Sota. Kagome left. "What happened to you?" Sota asked. "I was raped, how are you dealing with you're loss?" Shippo asked. "Fine, but she was the only girl I can ever truly love, there is no other girl for me", Sota said. "I can never be with a girl after what I went through", Shippo said. He was truly sad and shaken up. Sota tried comforting him with kiss on the cheek. Shippo was shocked from the kiss. "Did you just kiss me?" he asked. "Yes, is that a problem?" Sota asked. "No, I liked it", Shippo said. "Want another?" Sota asked. "How about one on the lips?" Shippo said. Sota agreed and passionately kissed Shippo. "You kiss like a pro", Shippo said. "Thanks, you taste pretty sweet", Sota said. "I don't know if this has ever been done before, amybe we're firsts", Shippo said. "No others have done it, it's called being gay, though not many kids our age are gay", Sota said. "What am I gonna do, wait 10 years, still the same relationship, only older, let's just start now and see if it works out", Shippo said. "OK", Sota said, then slept.

"Next morning, Shippo woke up alone. He went to Kagome's room, only to see she wasn't there either. He went downstairs and saw Kevin Ryman and Jack Slate in the living room talking. "Where is everybody?" Shippo asked. "Kagome and Sota are in school, the mom is at work, grandfather's busy, this is Jack Slate", Kevin said. "You were raped, right?" Jack asked. "Yes, I was", Shippo said. "How will this affect your sex life?" Jack asked. "I have a new love", Shippo said. "Already, what's her name?" Jack asked. "It's a boy, named Sota", Shippo said. Kevin and Jack were shocked as hell. "O…K, that's good to hear?" Kevin said. "Yeah, if you truly love him, and he loves you, then it's ok", Jack said. "Wow, that's great, I'm glad you understand", Shippo said. "Sure (whispering) we need to snap these kids out of this", Jack said. Kevin nodded. They called David. "Y'ello?" David said. "Dave, it's Kevin, Sota and Shippo are gay", Kevin said. "You're shittin' me, aren't ya?" David asked. "I would never shit about this", Kevin said. "We need to help Sota, but how?" David asked. Find Kagome after school and talk to her", Kevin said. They hung up.

At school, Kagome is sitting, thinking about Shippo. 'What am I going to do about Shippo, he was raped, my poor little angel', Kagome thought. Yusuke (Yu Yu Hakusho) stared. 'What's her deal, maybe James knows'. James stared. 'Poor Kagome, she's really upset about this'. Pan (Dragonball GT) was just staring. 'This is boring'. School ended, and the four went outside. "Yo Kagome, what's wrong?" Yusuke asked. "You remember Shippo, he has been raped", Kagome said. "Holy shit, who did it?" Yusuke asked. "A little girl", Kagome said. "Where the fuck did a little girl learn how to rape someone?" Pan asked. "I don't fuckin' know", Kagome said. David arrived with his gang. "Kagome, over here", David said. Kagome went over. "What's up?" she asked. "You're little brother and your little "angel" have new lovers", David said. "Who?" Kagome asked. "Each other", David said. Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs. "Jesus H. Christ woman, do you have to scream so fucking loud?" Billy asked. "Kagome, what happened?" Pan asked. "Shippo and Sota are gay", Kagome said. The 3 screamed too. "Will you please shut the fuck up?" David said. "Sorry homes" James said. "We need to get Sota and his girlfriend back together", David said. "I'll go talk to her", Yusuke said. Yusuke's friends Kurama and Kuwabara arrived. "Yusuke, what's wrong?" Kurama asked. "Long story, need your help, come on", Yusuke said. They left. "We'll go talk to Sota & Shippo", David said. "Kagome, you won't kill any of them will you?" Alyssa asked. Kagome starts thinking. "Kagome, we will kill you if you try something like that", Jim said.

At the Higurashi shrine, Sota got home. Shippo ran to Sota. "I missed you", Shippo said. "So did I, and fortunately I have no homework, know what that means?" Sota asked with a giddy smile. "No", Shippo said. Sota sweated. "We can make out", Sota said. "Oh, well lets do it", Shippo said. Kagome and co. got home. "Sota, Shippo where are you?" Kagome asked. She went to Sota's room to find the boys kissing. She screamed. "Oh God, sis, wh-what are y-you do-doing here?" Sota stuttered. "Hey, Sota, how the hell are you?" David asked. "Fine, how the hell are you?" Sota asked. "Fine, just fine, come down and talk", David said. Everybody is in the living room. "So how did the two of you become acquainted?" Billy asked. "Well we were sitting in my bed, and Shippo looked sad, so I kissed him", Sota said. "You started this?" Kagome asked. "Yeah, I did", Sota said. "Why you little…" Kagome said as she strangled Sota. "Goddammit Kagome, let him go", David said. "Now she's like Homer Simpson", Billy said. "I remember the Simpsons from America, Lisa was nice", Shippo said. "You don't wanna hook up with her?" Billy asked. "No you idiot, I already have a boyfriend", Shippo said. "Little bastard", Billy said under his breath. "We're just concerned, not many people accept homosexuality", David said. "We're not worried", Sota said. "If people can't accept us for who we are, they can go to hell?" Shippo said. "Shippo!" Kagome yelled. "Relax Kagome, if you accept it, you won't go to hell", James said. Kagome sighed.

At Hitomi's house, Yusuke knocked on the door. The mom answered. "Evening ma'am, we're looking for Hitomi, she's a friend of my friend's little brother Sota", Kurama said. "Sure thing, Hitomi, some boys are here to see you!" the mother said. Hitomi came downstairs. "Hello, who are you?" Hitomi asked. "I'm Kurama, his is Yusuke and Kuwabara, we're friends of Sota's sister", Kurama said. "Oh, what do you want?" Hitomi asked. "We need you to hook up with Sota again", Yusuke said. "Sorry, I can't", Hitomi said. "Why the hell not?" Yusuke asked. "Yusuke, mind your manners", Kurama said. "Sorry, he's just not tough enough to stand up for himself, he always lets kids push him around, and lets his friends fight his battles", Hitomi said. "So he's a wimp", Kuwabara said. "I'm sure he can change", Kurama said. "If he does, maybe I'll go out with him again", Hitomi said. "Ok, it's a deal", Kurama said.

Yusuke and the gang got to the Higurashi shrine. Everyone inside is still discussing the homosexuality issue. "Everyone, outside, Sota and Shippo, stay", Yusuke said. The required people went outside. "It appears Sota was dumped due to him being a sissy-ass kid" Yusuke said. "Hey, don't talk that way about Sota", Kagome said. "You just strangled the poor kid a few minutes ago", Jim said. "I'll strangle you", Kagome said. "Just try it, bitch" Jim said. "Both of you, shut up", David said. "If we can get Sota to toughen up, he can get back together with Hitomi", Kurama said. "You leave that to us, The King and his Subjects", David said. "Hmm, catchy", Pan said. They went inside and saw the boys kissing. Sota looked at them. "What's wrong?" Sota asked. "Work fast", Kagome said.

In the feudal era; Miroku, Sango, Jin and Fuu are slaying demons attacking Kaede's village. "WINDTUNNEL!" Miroku shouted, activating the black hole in his hand. "HIRAKITOS", Sango shouted throwing her boomerang. Jin used his sword and cut up the demons, and Fuu used a gun she found earlier. "How many demons are there?" Fuu asked. "Just a few more", Sango said. One final demon came for Fuu, but Jin cut its head off. "That takes care of these demons", Miroku said. "Ever wonder if these demons are parents or something?" Fuu asked. "I don't think these demons reproduce", Miroku said. "But don't you ever worry that you're making some poor child demon out there an orphan?" Fuu asked. "If these demons were parents, they are not very good ones, they should think about what they are doing rather than just risk their lives to kill", Miroku said. "Why do you ask this Fuu?" Jin asked. "Shippo said his mother was killed by a demon slayer, just for being a demon", Fuu said. (Real death of Shippo's mom is unknown). "Oh my God, he never told me that", Sango said. "He thought it might upset you", Fuu said. "Poor thing", Sango said.

Near a village, a girl named Koume (appeared in series once) was picking flowers. Her cat Kuroro, who looked just liked Sango's cat Kirara, ran off. "Kuroro! Come back", Koume shouted. Kuroro ran into a girl. The girl picked her up and petted her. Koume saw the girl. "Hi um, that's my cat, can I have it back?" Koume asked. The girl smiled and returned the cat. "Thanks, I'm Koume, what's your name?" Koume asked. The girl smile and said, "I'm Rin". (Dramatic Music).

It was 6:00 P.M.; Sota was with David. "Sota, prepare to toughen up, here to help us is Fear Factor's Joe Rogan", David said. "Hi there" Joe said. "I like your show", Sota said. "Thanks, now I've put up a series of tests to help you show no fear", Joe said. "Here's the first", David said. They put wires on Sota. "What are you doing?" Sota said. "Give me your lunch money, punk!" David said. "What?" Sota asked. He was zapped. "Don't say "what" like some sissy-ass punk, let's try it again. Give me your lunch money!" David screamed. "Uh, listen…" Sota said when he got zapped. "Don't talk like a Goddamn sissy. Give me your fucking lunch money", David said. "Go to hell you bastard!" Sota said. "That's it, show them who's boss", David said.

Later, Sota went with Billy. "Here's phase two, The Masterlock Challenge", Billy said. "We had Chris Masters come here for this", Joe said. Masters came. "This is to test your endurance, to see if you can withstand pain without crying like a bitch", Billy said. "Ready kid?" Masters asked. "Yes I am", Sota said. Masters applied the lock. "Don't break his neck Chris", Joe said. Masters continued with his version of the Full Nelson. Sota was doing a good job of not crying. "Stop Chris, Sota how do you feel?" Billy asked. "Fine, just fine?" Sota said rather dizzy, since Masters' Masterlock shakes his opponents back and forth, it's not inevitable to feel dizzy.

Now Sota is with Jim. He's next to a spider case. "All right Sota, this is Joe Rogan's trusty watch", Jim said. "Ok", Sota said. Jim threw it in the spider case. "Now go get it", Jim said. "You gotta be kidding me!" Sota said. "I ain't, get your hand in there, or I'll tell David to bring back the wires", Jim said. Sota gulped and stuck his hand in there and grabbed the watch. He pulled it out. "Good job, you've completed the task, and improved your mental fearfulness", Jim said. Joe walked in. "Where the hell is my watch?" Joe asked. "He has it", Jim said. Sota stared at Jim.

Now Sota's with Alyssa. "Sota, ready for this?" Joe asked. "I don't know what to be ready for", Sota said. "I'll explain, grab your bike, and do some crazy tricks on that half pipe", Alyssa said, referring to a dangerous looking half pipe. "No way, I am not risking my life for something this stupid", Sota said. "You want the wires kid?" Alyssa asked. "Do your worse, I ain't doing it", Sota said. "Good job Sota", Joe said. "What?" Sota asked. "You stood up for yourself, you passed, you survived wires, The Masterlock, spiders, and grabbed the courage to stand up for yourself, it looks like fear isn't a factor for you anymore", Joe said. "Great, now what?" Sota asked. "You can go back to Hitomi", Alyssa said. "What about Shippo?" Sota asked. "Kevin and Jack are dealing with him", Alyssa said. Masters walked in. "Where the hell's my watch?" he asked. "Dammit Jim", Sota said.

At the shrine, everyone was getting ready to go to the feudal era. "Are you ready Shippo?" Kagome asked. "Why do I have to go back?" Shippo asked. "It's better that you get over this rape thing, don't think all girls are bad, there are guys that will rape you too", Kagome said. "And depending on how old they are, we can kill them", Kevin said. Mugen, James and Inuyasha arrive with Raiden (Metal gear Solid). "This world is fuckin' great, I swear to God, there are great things here", Mugen said. "Come on, let's return to the feudal era", Kagome said. "Will I come back?" Mugen asked. "Sure thing", Kagome said. So everyone made the jump. At the other side, Miroku and co. were waiting. "Kagome, good to see you back", Miroku said. "Good to be back, monk", Kevin said out of nowhere. "Who are these people?" Jin asked. "Just some friends", Kagome said. Shippo saw Sango staring at him. "Hi Sango, how are you?" Shippo asked. Sango went up to Shippo and emotionally hugged him. "I missed you too", Shippo said confused. "This will not be further discussed or I will go beserk and kill someone", Mugen said. "You're terrible", Fuu said. "You're a bitch, shut the fuck up", Mugen said.

Everyone is walking on the road. "Where are we going to find this girl?" Kevin asked. "Shippo, is this a girl you have ever met?" Miroku asked. "No Miroku, though she was talking to someone", Shippo said. "Who was she talking to?" Jin asked. "I think it was Sesshomaru", Shippo said. "What! Sesshomaru, then I know that girl", Inuyasha said. "Me too, I met her", Kagome said. "So you know what the girl looks like", Raiden said. "Yeah, come on, let's find this girl", Inuyasha. "We'll find who raped my baby", Kagome said. Kevin was staring at her. "You said I couldn't adopt him, but that won't stop me from calling him my baby", Kagome said. "What-fuckin'-ever", Kevin said. "Say Inuyasha, if you marry Kagome, won't you consider Shippo a son?" Raiden asked. "I'm not marrying Kagome, I don't like Shippo, so why would I see him as a son, Kevin won't even let me adopt the little fucker", Inuyasha said. "SIT" Kagome said. Inuyasha fell face first into the ground. "What the hell Kagome?" Raiden said. "Shut up Raiden", Kagome said. "Let's head to the woods, better chance of finding Sesshomaru", Kaiba said.

The gang found a place to camp. "We need firewood, hey Shippo…" Mugen was saying until interrupted by Sango. "Idiot, this is how this whole shit started", she said. "I'll join Shippo", Kevin said. "All right, let's go", Shippo said. Meanwhile, Rin was with Koume, looking at the stars. "These stars are beautiful, right Rin?" Koume asked. "Just like you", Rin said. Koume blushed. "You think I'm beautiful?" Koume asked. "Yes, I want you", Rin said. She advanced toward Koume and tried to kiss her. "Rin, what are you doing?" Koume asked. Rin grabs Koume's arms and pins them to the ground. "I want you", Rin said. Koume screamed. Shippo and Kevin hear the scream. "What the hell was that?" Kevin asked. They ran and saw the girls. "That's the girl that raped me, she's trying to rape Koume", Shippo said. Shippo ran and head-butted Rin off Koume. "Shippo, I'm so glad you're here", Koume said. "You little bastard", Rin said. She ran to Shippo and started strangling him. Shippo was too small to fight back and was gonna die, but Koume attacked Rin. Raiden came. "Yo Kevin, what the hell is taking so long?" Raiden said. Then he saw the fight. "I'll get the others", Raiden said. Sesshomaru arrived. "What's going on here?" Sesshomaru asked. "Trying to kill these kids", Rin said. "Let me assist", Sesshomaru said. "The hell you are", Kevin said and kicked Sesshomaru right in the face. Raiden came back with everyone. Jack Slate ran in to confront Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru punched out Kevin, but was attacked by Jack. Jack repeatedly punched Sesshomaru in the face. Sesshomaru attacked Jack. Raiden came with his own attack combos. Sesshomaru then grabbed Raiden's foot as he was going for a kick and tossed him across the damn field. "Hey ya jack-off!" Mugen shouted as he drew his sword to kill Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru counter-attacked with his own sword. Inuyasha came and socked his brother in the face. Sango arrived and delivered the final blow to Sesshomaru, with a Hirakito attack to the head. Sesshomaru was busted open and out cold. Rin was still trying to kill Shippo & Koume. Rin and Shippo have been fighting viciously, both injured, and bleeding. "I'm gonna show you the pain you showed me", Shippo said. "Bring it on, bitch", Rin said. Shippo jumped into the air and started punching Rin continuously, and knocked out Rin when he sent her hurdling to a rock and hit her head. "It's over", Shippo said. Koume arrived and hugged Shippo. "You saved my from that crazy girl, thank you so much", Koume said. "No problem", Shippo said. He was shocked when Koume kissed him on the cheek. "Shippo you little playa", Kevin said. "You've finally got a girl that won't rape you", Paul said. "But, what about…" Shippo was saying. "Fuck it Shippo, David and company have already taken care of that, I think", Maccer said. "Well, only one way to find out if you're suitable", Shippo said. He then passionately kissed Koume on the lips. "Well?" James asked. "Yup, she's perfect", Shippo said. "Let's go back to the shrine and celebrate", Raiden said.

The gang came to the shrine. "That was one weird trip", Fuu said. "You'll get used to it", Mugen said. In the living room, Kagome caught Sota making out with Hitomi. Sota saw her. "Yo what's up sis", Sota asked. "I see the King and his subjects helped you out", Kagome said. "Everyone's happy", James said. "Everybody sucks but me", Seto said. Everyone stared at him. "What the fuck y'all looking at?" Seto asked. David arrived. "Hey, I hope you don't mind if I bought some friends over", David said. Chris Masters and Joe Rogan appeared. "Hey there", they said simultaneously. So everyone sits. "So Shippo, will you have anymore nervous break-downs?" Kevin asked. "Don't worry, it's over", Shippo said. "Good because this shit don't make sense, it would only make sense if Sesshomaru raped Kagome", Kevin said. "Weird, right Kagome? Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, and saw Kagome daydreaming. "Are you thinking about Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha asked. "No!" Kagome said defensivley. "Why does this shit happen, why are we even here? This story makes no sense!" David said. "What fucking story?" Kevin asked. "Forget it, lets pretend all this never happened", David said. "That's not gonna be so easy", Jack said. "Pretend!" David shouted. Everyone then pretended. "That includes you", David said, pointing at the viewers. But it was actually Chris Masters. "I hardly even know what happened", Masters said. "good, you understand", David said. Jim looked at Billy and did a finger swirl at his head, saying that David's crazy. Meanwhile, a young orphan named Sayo (appeared in an Inuyasha episode) was walking through the woods and saw a little girl. "Hi, I'm Sayo, what's your name?" Sayo asked. "Rin", the girl said. (Michael Myers Theme).

Don't complain too much about the rape scene, I've read worst on this site (Inu rapes Shippo, Naraku rapes Rin, Hojo rapes Sota), so don't call me sick.


End file.
